mega fanfiction royal rumble
by loseroflockers
Summary: 80 superstars 40 pro wrestlers, 40 TV and internet icons
1. Chapter 1

Summary:40 pro wrestlers and 40 characters from TV shows,cartoons,video games, and social media will face off for a shot at the MFFW title at FanFiction wrestlemania

**Pre show match:Kane and undertaker vs. the Elric brothers**

(Rollin' - Into The Fire Mix by Limp Bizkit and Jim Johnston)

**Michael cole:**And we begin the MFFW royal rumble with the brothers of destruction against the elric brothers with the tag titles on the line.

as the champions got in the ring they were waiting for the elric brothers to show their heads.

(again by yui)

as the challengers ran down the ramp Edward jumped in the ring and started wailing away at Kane.

**Jim Ross: **Edward is just punching the life out of Kane.

Edward then dragged Kane toward Alphonse and tags him in then Edward then picked up Kane in suplex position and Alphonse jumped off the top turnbuckle and grabbed Kane by the legs and both of them performed a form of a double suplex.

**Jim Ross:** and there is a some double suplex.

**Michael Cole:** well Ross that move maybe secured the elrics being champions.

Alphonse then nailed Kane with a black hole slam.

**Jerry "the king" Lawler: **the elric brothers have this in the bag now after that black hole slam.

Alphonse went for the cover and.

**1!**

**2!**

but Kane kicked out and while Alphonse was complaining to the ref Kane tagged the undertaker and then did a DDT on the undertaker followed by a chokeslam.

**Jerry "the king" Lawler:***surprised*WHAT!

**Michael Cole: **Kane just screwed his brother.

Alphonse went for the cover and **1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**Michael Cole:** and the elric brothers are the new tag champs!

**Jerry "the king" Lawler: **well courtesy of Kane.

**Michael Cole: **anyway we have the mega fanfiction royal rumble in 2 minutes.


	2. interviews

**Michael cole:** as you saw at the pre show we just saw kane stab undertaker in the back but now we have some superstars who told you how they are gonna win in these interviews.

**Big E interview**

renee young was next to Big E at the interview area

**Renee young: **Hi im with Big E here, Big E you are confident you will win but what will be your strategy if you are one of the first 4.

**Big E:** Well Renee I am a 300 pounder and i will use that advantage to win if i'm first, 40th or, 80th because the only threats are the pro wrestlers all the icons from tv and stuff are not that big of a deal

**Randy Orton interview**

Tom Phillips was standing next to randy orton

**Tom Phillips:** now joining me at this time Randy Orton, now Randy what is your reaction to the superstars from pop culture entering

**Randy Orton:** Thats the question it should be am i gonna win and my answer is yes and the pop culture guys are nothing especially that Mion Sonozaki she is just a little kid and i'm gonna school her

**M****ion Sonozaki Interview**

Renee Young was standing next to a really angry Mion Sonozaki

**Renee Young:** i am here with Mion Sonozaki, now mion you heard from Randy Orton that he is gonna school you in the ring tonight your thoughts

**M****ion Sonozaki: **Randy might think he is tough but he just gets special treatment by Triple H i bet if anyone tries to eliminate Randy Triple H will come out and help him

Mion left the interview angry

**Renee Young:**okay well back to you cole

**Michael Cole: **Well that is just a handful of interviews and while people come out we will show you exclusive interviews with that person


	3. pt 1 here we go

**Michael Cole:**well we continue tonight with the royal rumble and we began with the pre show where the elric brothers beat the brothers of destruction for the tag titles, now we have the royal rumble as we start off with number 1

**(Shoot For the Stars by CFO$)**

**Jillian Hall**:entrent number one in the MFFW royal rumble BO DALLAS

**JBL:** oh what an inspiration too bad he's number one.

**Michael Cole:**well i think its fair since he is being pretty mean to El Torito and Diego.

**JBL:**shut up michael he is a inspiration for a generation.

as Bo Dallas got in the ring he got a microphone and said

**Bo Dallas:** i may be number one but to win all i and all of need to do is Bo..

he got cut off by the next entrant

**(****Evil Ways by Blues Saraceno)**

**Jillian Hall**: and entrent number **2 AJ Styles**

AJ Styles went to the ring with a microphone and said

**AJ Styles:**Bo shut the f up, everyone knows that you don't give a crap if they Bo-lieave or not

the next entrant came to the ring angry and fierce

**(When They Cry main theme)**

**Jillian Hall**: and entrent number **3 Mion Sonozaki**

**Jerry "The King" Lawler:** Mion must still be angry about what Randy Orton said about her

**JBL:** I don't blame her if randy said that me i would be pissed

Mion got in the ring saying nothing

**(Science blaster By SpellingPhailer)**

**Jillian Hall: **And entrant number 4 MatPat

**JBL: **The Game Theorist get's the fourth most unluckiest number in this royal rumble

as matpat got in the ring he got assaulted by Bo Dallas

**michael cole:**looks like bo dallas started it up early

as matpat and bo dallas were fighting mion was attempting to eliminate aj styles

**JBL:** AJ styles might be out right now

AJ styles was able to escape and clotheslined mion and then went after bo dallas

**michael cole:** matpat and aj styles are beating down at bo dallas

**JBL:** come on bo fight back

**Jerry "the king"lawler: **and we are 12 seconds from the next entrant

the clock then reached 9 and the crowd shouted

"**9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"**

**BZZT**

**(hells kitchen theme)**

**entrant #5: **Gordon Ramsay

gordon ramsay walked through the curtains and was met with a plethora of applause and when he got in the ring he went right after bo

**JBL:**oh come on this unfair bo shouldn't be targeted like this

**Jim Ross:** well bo might be an inspiration but he hasn't received a lot of love from the locker room

all three of them got bo in the corner to eliminate him and mion got back to her feet and decided to try to eliminate bo dallas and bo was soon eliminated

**1st eliminated:**bo dallas by gordon ramsay mion sonozaki,aj styles and matpat 1:51

bo dallas didn't take elimination lightly he ran in the ring and performed a bodog on gordan ramsay

then was forced out by the refs

**JBL:**yeah bo get your revenge

**Jim Ross: **well one of the 4 people who eliminated him

Aj styles took the opportunity to try to eliminate gordon ramsay but failed as mat pat started beating down on AJ styles with a fury of punches and ended with a superman punch

**Michael Cole:**matpat with shades of Roman Reigns

**Jim ross:** i don't think AJ styles will get up in a while

it was 15 sec. till the next entrant and mion was setting gordon ramsay on top rope

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 BZZT**

**(just gold-mandopony)**

**number 5 the purple man (fnaf 2)**

**JBL: **oh ho this is getting juicy

**michael cole: **can someone call the police before he gets in

the purple man went straight for matpat with huge gut punches followed by a running boxing gut punch and then he went for aj styles with more gut punches meanwhile mion superplexed gordon ramsay then mion put Gordon in a boston crab.

**JR:** mion locking in the boston crab

**jerry lawler:** and tapping won't work this is the royal rumble

10 seconds before the next entrant and the purple man was trying to elimanate aj styles

**1 **

**bzzt**

**(break away- CFO$**

**entrant # 6 adam rose**

**to be continued**

**a/n well that took forever and a half but thanks for keeping with me**


End file.
